Rory's dreams
by thesurfer
Summary: Rory, the Australian penguin, has secrets. Don't we all? First fanfic ever. Rated T to be safe.


**If you don't like it, don't read it. Feel free to comment, and never smell dirty socks.**

* * *

><p>Some things just get to the point where you can't deal with them anymore. At that point, you just have to tell someone or channel it out somehow. For me, that somehow is surfing. It's my only option. I don't trust anyone, not even Tatsu. I'm Rory, by the way.<p>

When I was really young, my parents realized something about me:despite my eyes, which are a pale, cold ray, almost white, and seeming to be devoid of emotions other than hate, I was a really kind, friendly, humorous guy. Sure, I could be hyperactive at times, but I tried to hide that. Total opposite of my eyes. My parents, they figured I would be an intimidating businessman, because of my eyes. Then they thought they could change my ways. How? They used violence.

My father would give me scenarios, and I had to pick what I would do. If I picked the wrong answer, my father would beat me until I was nearly senseless. He wasn't very nice. When I was 10, I heard them talking about abandoning me. So, I saved them the trouble, and ran away. By now, my crest had grown out long enough to cover my eyes.

I walked all the way to the beach, ready to start my new life, when I saw it. A penguin, on the water, riding on a piece of wood. He looked so graceful, and calm. And I knew it:I wanted to do that. A nearby kid saw me staring and laughed. "Dude, that's surfing! Want to try? I'll teach you." I agreed, and within 5 minutes, I was in the water, learning how to surf. And guess what? I was a natural! Then I realized I had found my new home. I think that's when it started.

Every day, for the next week, I was surfing with my new friend, Carl. I was also starting to settle in. I had my own hut, and I was making a board with my friend. But something was wrong. The third day, I got a major headache, and went home around noon. That night I had the worst dream ever. I was back at my old home, and Dad was there as well. He looked angry, and he was holding a whip.

Without warning, he sprang on me and started beating me mercilessly. I could feel my life draining away. I saw him raise the whip one last time, and slam it down on my back. I saw myself go limp, lifeless. I woke up, not surprised that I had been crying in my sleep. I also wasn't surprised the headache had persisted. Feeling defeated, I curled up and cried for the rest of the night.

The headache persisted. So did the dreams, every night. And they got worse. But I found that if I was doing something, I could forget about it, and nearly block out the headache. So I used my hyperactive nature by always doing something. It's been 9 years since that week when the dreams started. I made the connection between the dreams and the headache-the worse the pain, the worse the dream. But still, even though I could ignore it, sometimes I would be caught off guard by a fierce splintering pain in my head, or a gruesome memory.

One day, a black hill started growing larger in the distance. A little wader bird flew from it to the beach. I realized the hill was a whale. He walked up to it, and greeted the bird with a noogie and words of greeting. "I'm Mike Ambromowitz, from the Big Z Memorial Surf-off. You surf, correct?" "Yeah, mate! Should I show you what I can do?" "Fine, let's get this over with." Turns out , the wader was impressed. He gave me 10 minutes to get my things, and meet him back at the beach. I seriously couldn't believe it. I was going to Pen Gu Island.

On the way there, I met a fellow surfer from Japan, named Tatsu. He was a silent guy, and older than me, to, but he was nice. I think I kind of annoyed him with all of my talking though. But, he turned out to be a really good friend. When I was speaking, my headache, nearly forgotten, came back worse than he had ever felt it before. He gasped. Tatsu looked at me worriedly. HI managed to gasp out an unconvincing I'm fine, mate, before falling quiet.

That night, I tried desperately not to cry so loud. I could only keep the crying symptoms down to a shaking form and leaking tears. I didn't want anyone to know. They just wouldn't get it. I'm tired of seeing myself die practically every night. Unfortunately for me, Tatsu noticed the shaking, though he thought it was just from the cold. _It will get better in a few days, _he thought. He was wrong.

"Attention everyone, we will be stopping to fish before we reach Antarctica. So go. Come back in an hour," said Mike. I decided to use my trick. My trick is when I float in the water, not moving, until I see a fish. I can see really well in the water. Then, I take off after the fish. I'm unusually fast and agile. I ended up catching a big fish.

While we were eating, Tatsu asked me about whether I was cold or not. I said no. Then he asked me why I was shivering last night. I panicked. _Oh crap, he noticed that._ "Oh, last night, yeah, it was cold, mate," I lied. He seemed to believe it. _Safe for now_, I thought.

By now, we were at Antarctica, and I was busy trying not to freeze to death. _Antarctica sucks,_ I thought. _This is so not ace_.

* * *

><p><strong>What did I tell you? bad. first fanfic ever, though.<strong>


End file.
